Involvement
by Azure1
Summary: *Chapter 5 is up* Crossover between X/CCS/MKR/some of TB and a little CCD but I use X mainly. My first attempt to write multiparter fic and crossover. Be kind with me. Oh! If you don't want to headache, don't read. R/R please.
1. Kamui gets Mad

Involvement1

A/N: "If you want to write a fic, don't write only one story. You should crossover CLAMP stories. Because if you have to headache, crossover is worth to headache more than a story." My best friend said when she knew I was going to do a multiparter fic.

So I thought again and again until one of my friends offered to help me beta-reading. And the result of it is reveal to your eyes now. Crossover between X/CCS/MKR and some of TB and a little CCD. Anyway, this part doesn't have MKR. They will be here the next chapter, I promise. 

Special thanks for Gib, my best friend who bugged the idea of crossover in my brain and Dyoklako, my dear friend who was beta-reading and support me to write it. 

I hope you will enjoy. 

Feel free to send comment and anything to [r_azure_r@yahoo.com][1]

Disclamier: All of characters are CLAMP property. Except Karina is mine.

Finished: January 13, 2001

R/R Please

****Involvement  
Part 1  
By Azure R 

"Hi, Karina-chan. It's me, your brother, Nokoru"

"."

"I have news. Kamui is back."

* * *

An hour had passed since Kamui had chosen his destiny to become a Dragon of Heaven and lost the people he love: Kotori and Fuuma. No one expected this would happen. They had brought Kamui immediately to the Imonoyama mansion and tended to his injuries.

Sorata rose from his chair after the staff had gone. No one is in the room except him, because he knows Kamui rather well than the others. So the boy may be more relaxed in his presence. 

Kamui is sitting on the bed. Bandages are wrapped around his legs, arms and chest. He is holding Kotori's head in his lap absently. The monk glanced at the boy and saw something wrong in those purple eyes. It was cloud.

"KamuiKAMUI!" He yelled at the younger seal.

Kamui wasn't responding. Sorata clenched his fists. He sighed deeply and left the bedroom to tell the others in the next room who waited for his news.

* * *

Seishirou sneaked in Kamui's heart and saw the little Kamui running with Kotori and Fuuma. He looked so happy and cheerful. Suddenly, Fuuma was torn in two parts and the dark Kamui appeared with the Shinken. He plunged it into Kotori's chest with an evil grin on his face.

"NO!" Kamui cried and sank into the ground.

The Sakurazukamori knelt behind Kamui and touched his shoulder. Kamui jumped up and faced the intruder with tears in his eyes. 

"Sakurazukamori?" Kamui said hesitantly.

Seishirou chuckled and caressed the boy's cheek.

"You know, you are so cute, Kamui-kun"

"What are you doing here?" Kamui asked. He slapped Seishirou's hand and stepped back from the man. He remembered the last time that he met the assassin.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how a poor boy like you cried for tragedy and escaped reality. If I were you, I would do something"

"What do you mean?" He asked angrily.

"The blind princess lied to you. She said you would save your pretty girlfriend, if you become a Dragon of Heaven. But what happened? Your friend betrayed you and killed his sister. You didn't do anything? Like revenge? No. All you did was to stay here, telling yourself it was all a dream, even though you know that it isn't true." Seishirou added in mock concern.

Kamui didn't say anything. He stood there and clenches his fist tightly. 

"Oh, I see. You're a coward You are afraid"

"Shut up" Kamui said in low voice.

"Why? I only said the truth. You are afraid." Seishirou purred

"I SAID SHUT UP! AND GET AWAY FROM ME"

* * *

In the other room. Yuzuriha cried in Seiichirou's arms while the older man tried to comfort her. The others are standing separately around the room. 

Sorata came into the room and the others looked up.

"How is Kamui?" Arashi asked Sorata, concern in her eyes. 

"He didn't respond to my calling. He's been like that ever since... A girl who was really important to him..... was killed in front of his eyes by a guy who was equally important. It's possible that he will never regain consciousness...I dunno.

"If he doesn't regain consciousness, what will happen to him!?" Yuzuriha asked with tears in her eyes.

"He'll stay like that. He won't see anything. Nor hear anything. All clamed up inside his heart...Forever...."

Subaru winced, he felt like he was seeing himself nine years ago. 'It has happened again, Hokuto-chan. No, I don't want Kamui felt to be in the same situation like mine.' 

He walked to the door and turned the knob when the monk asked him, "What are you doing?"

He went inside the room and sat beside Kamui.

"I'm going into Kamui's heart." He replied before he took the boy's hand in his. Instantly, he felt something was wrong. Someone was in Kamui's heart at this moment. 

The only one he knows that can do this is 'the Sakurazukamori'

"I SAID SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM ME"

Kamui's scream made everyone a jump in surprise but they were relieved to see the boy's eyes had no clouds anymore. They were now replaced with sadness, anger and bitterness. 

However, it seemed that Kamui still didn't know himself much. He gave Kotori's head to Sorata and sank in the bed. Subaru wants to ask him about Seishirou but he knew this time isn't appropriate. 

The others went out of the room, leaving Kamui alone.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the coffee shop. It's been a long time since she had gathered all the Clow cards. Although she now teaches at Clamp Campus, Kerberus or Kero-chan still wakes her up every morning.

"Sakura-chan. Sorry, I'm late" Tomoyo greeted and sat opposite her.

"It's okay." Sakura smiled at her friend. 

Tomoyo is her best friend and one of the top five designers in Japan now.

"What happened? You look serious."

"Last night I dreamt something bad but I couldn't remember. I may go visit Hinoto-hime today"

Tomoyo nodded. Hinoto summoned Sakura three years ago and told her about the end of the world. She requested Sakura to help her.

"It's just a dream. Don't worry."

"I hope so." Sakura said and looked out the window and into the sky.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room. They were worried about Kamui's reaction and discussed about what to do. Subaru was more disturbed about Seishirou's appearance in Kamui's heart. He was afraid of what the older man wanted with Kamui.

"Yuzuriha, could you go upstairs and check on Kamui-kun?" Seiichirou asked.

"Yup" Yuzuriha got up and walked out of the room with her spirit dog. After two minutes, they heard running steps and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"Kamui is not in his room and the Shinken is missing as well!"

"I will inform Imonoyama-san" Sorata said and almost hurried out the room when they heard Hinoto's voice in their mind. 

"Kamui is in the underground of the Diet building with me"

* * *

When they arrived at the basement of the Diet Building. Hinoto's servants told them that Kamui came in thirty minutes ago and he was still in Hinoto's chamber. The younger seal looked so strange. They wanted to be with the princess but she dismissed them out of the room.

The scene in Hinoto's chamber shocked them. Kamui stood in the middle like a stone. The Shinken is in his hand and it is all red. Hinoto was lying next to him in a pool of blood. 

"Princess!" Souhi, Hien and Saiki exclaimed at the same time in disbelief. They ran to Hinoto, checking any sign of her life. But it was too late. Hinoto was dead. 

Yuzuriha and Subaru drag Kamui away from the trio. While the others seals readied themselves to protect the head of the Seals from the trio's attack.

"KAMUI! Don't think you would get out of here alive" Saiki said angrily and waved his power to Kamui.

Subaru raised his ofuda to create a shield around the boy. However, it wasn't necessary because an aura appeared to protect Kamui. Sorata glanced briefly before concentrating to receive another attack. He had seen Kamui's aura once. He was aware that this aura looked very much like Kamui's but it's not his. And another thing was that Kamui's eyes look blank, as if he didn't know what was happening around him.

Another attack is intercepted by someone else's power.

"Stop! Saiki-san"

Everyone turned around and saw a woman at the doorway. She has green eyes and long brown hair.

"Sakura-sama" Souhi and Hien exclaimed.

"I can't, he killed Hinoto-hime"

"Please stop" Hinoto's spirit appears over her dead body.

"Princess!"

"Don't blame Kamui. I know this will happen. He had done it because he angry that I lied to him. He would be able to safe his girlfriend, if he becomes a seal. Right now, he is not himself." Hinoto explained.

"But "

"Please promise me that you will not attack Kamui again, please." Hinoto sits on the dais and bows her head to the floor.

The trio ceased immediately.

"Princess don't do that." Saiki begged her.

"No, until you promise me."

They nodded unwillingly.

"Don't worry. I'm still in this world until the Promised Day." Hinoto turned to Sakura and said.

"I would live with you, Sakura-san, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, princess." Sakura said sadly. She knew Hinoto would be kill by Kamui. But she didn't think it would be today.

The seals were very confused about the whole thing. They didn't know what had happened with Kamui and didn't know this pretty woman.

"Princess. You should introduce her to us." Sorata said.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto. She is my heir."

**To be continued**   


   [1]: mailto:r_azure_r@yahoo.com



	2. Nokoru's Sister

Involvement2

Okay. Like I Promise. This is chapter 2 of Involvement. MKR is here.

Special thanks for Gib, my best friend who helped me think and Dyoklako, my dear friend who was beta-reading and supported me to write it. 

I hope you will enjoy. 

Feel free to send comment and anything to [r_azure_r@yahoo.com][1]

Disclamier: All of characters are CLAMP property. Except Karina is mine.

Finished: February 1, 2001

R/R Please  


****Involvement  
Part 2: Nokoru's Sister  
By Azure R

  


The seals had brought Kamui back to Nokoru's enormous mansion. Kamui fainted on the way back to the Clamp Campus and he has a little fever because of his wounds and the power he had expended at the Diet Building, though Sorata was sure that aura was not Kamui's. 

Seiichirou carried Kamui in his arms and brought him to the boy's bedroom. Everyone left Kamui sleeping soundly in his bed and let Subaru stand vigil.

* * *

Kamui stood in darkness that surrounded him. He thought about the things that had occurred. 

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his t-shirt. He looked down and saw a seven-year-old girl.

He had seen her many times before since he was a child. However, he never saw her face clearly because the bangs of black hair that always shielded her face. She had always helped him out of his problems and even gave advice to him everytime he needed one.

Kamui lowered himself to the girl's face level.

"Kamui-kun, what happened?"

Kamui told her everything from his return to Tokyo up to his decision to become a Dragon of Heaven That Fuuma betrayed him and Kotori died; theSakurazukamori mocked him in his heartAnd the death of the Dreamgazer Princess Hinoto by his own hands."

The girl raised her little hands to hold his face.

"What do you want to do next?"

"I don't know."

"The future may set a path ahead but I don't think it is the only path. There are other paths that we do not see. If I were you, I would get out of this place and confront the future. We never know what may happen. Why are you so sure only sadness lies ahead? Happiness too lies in your chosen path.

"And please do not forget that I am always here by your side forever."

The girl gave him a lovely smile and kissed him softly on his cheeks.

"Go back to your world, Kamui. Wake up." 

The girl dragged him with her until he saw a light in front of them. Before he knew it, the girl pushed him into the light that wrapped around him gently.

* * *

Kakyou saw Kamui and the mysterious girl talking with each other. He sensed someone was looking at the pair too and turned to saw Kanoe standing behind him.

"Who is that girl?" Kanoe asked.

Kakyou didn't answer her. He knew Kanoe had marked Kamui to avenge her sister, Hinoto. Kanoe walked past him, intent on approaching Kamui and the girl, but before she did anything to the pair, Kakyou sent her out of dreamscape immediately. He observed the two comrades until they walked out of the dreamscape.

"There is one future and the choice is Kamuis'."

* * *

Kanoe awoke in her chair. Since she knew her sister was killed by Kamui. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't let the Kamui of the Dragon of Heaven have it easy, even if Hinoto's spirit is still on earth.

"Kakyou, don't think you can stop me everytime." She swore.

* * *

When Kamui woke up, he saw someone sitting beside him. He didn't know this man who has beautiful emerald eyes. He assumed this man   
would be one of the seals.

"I'm Subaru Sumeragi, one of the seven Seals. I knew your tragedy and I'm glad that you didn't continue to escape reality anymore. Because if you still remained in your heart, you couldn't do anything like me"

"Like you?" Kamui asked.

"You knew Sakurazukamori?" Subaru didn't reply but asked in returned.

"Yes"

Subaru began to tell his story. He didn't notice that Kamui was cried when he mentioned the time his sister died for him. When he finished, he turned to Kamui and saw the bloodshot eyes.

"Why did you cry? Are you hurt?" The Onmyouji inquired with concern.

"Your sister"

"Don't cry. It is past." Subaru said. "Kamui, I knew Seishirou-san entered into your heart yesterday. Can you tell me what he wanted?"

"I don't know. He came into my dream and said that I was fooling myself that Kotori's death and Fuuma's change was just a dream. I didn't do anything for Kotorilike revengekill Hinoto or Fuuma" The words became incoherent as Kamui began crying again.

"That isn't the right way. You sure, you want to kill your friend."

Kamui shakes his head. "No. I couldn't protect Kotori but at least I must do something to protect Fuuma." Kamui said firmly.

"And did you feel better after you killed Hinoto?"

"NoI don't know why I did that. I" Kamui couldn't speak anymore as fresh tears flow down on his face.

Subaru took Kamui in his arms as he tried to comfort the youth. "It's okay. It's okay. Shhhhdon't cry." 

He held the younger seal until his crying subsided. Kamui slipped out of the Sumeragi's arms and raised his shaking hand to wipe out his tears on his cheek.

"You okay?"

Kamui nodded. He was felt foolish that he cried like he was a child.

Subaru sighed. Then he looked at his watch and realized that he was going to be late.

"Excuse me. I must to go now." Subaru apologized and walked out the room.

Kamui stared at The Sumeragi's back until the door close.

* * *

Nokoru sat on his chair in the Clamp Campus Chairman's office. He sighed in relief. Kamui's back to his normal self and had requested him to bury Kotori's corpse under one of big trees within the Clamp Campus. He ordered Suoh to transfer Kamui, Sorata, Arashi and Yuzuriha into the Clamp Campus School. The piles of papers that always lay beside his desk had been cleared thirty minutes ago. He decided to have a break and call Karina.

"Karina-chan, how are you?"

""

"You were right. Kamui is still upset, but he's fine. When will you come home?"

""

"You must call Akira to confirm your flight, okay?"

""

"Bye"

He hung up the phone. His little sister is coming home.

* * *

Sakura was surprised to see Kamui standing at the front door. She was rather glad that Saiki wasn't at her house at that moment. 

"Kamui-kun, how did you know where I live?"

"I asked Nokoru-san after we sealed the Shinken at the Clamp Campus" Kamui replied.

Sakura invited him in. They walked past many boxes that are beside the hallway into the living room.

"Feel free like this is your home" She said and went into the kitchen to make tea for her guest.

After Hinoto died. Souhi, Hien and Saiki requested Sakura to live at the Diet Building. Sakura understood they wanted to serve their princess who lived within her but Touya had moved to stay with Yukito at Okinawa for a year. If she were to live at the Diet Building, her father (Fujitaka) would be all alone and furthermore she wanted to live with her father. So she refused their request. Therefore, Saiki went to her residence and explained the situation to Fujitaka and asked his permission to move in.

Fujitaka agreed. He wasn't surprised since he knew about his daughter's adventure and Kerberus. He allowed the guardian to do everything he wants.

Kerberus welcomed Saiki nicely. He had met Hinoto and her staff many times.

Sakura returned to the living room with the tray of tea and cookies. 

"Kyah!" Sakura squeaked. She didn't expect to see her Kero-chan in his true form in the living room, crouching beside Kamui. His big head is on the boy's lap while Kamui stroked his hair.

"Hi, Sakura-chan" Kerberus wagged its tail to greet her.

"KKero-chan, why are you here?" Sakura stammered.

"I thought Tomoyo-chan came. So I went downstairs to say hello but I met Kamui instead."

"You know each other?" Sakura surprised.

"Kero-chan just finished your story when you came in" Kamui replied and asked, "Are you moving out?" He nodded his head towards the many boxes.

"Yes. My grandfather contacted us last month. I didn't know I have a grandpa because father never told me and grandpa didn't made himself known until now. Grandpa asked us to live with him but Kero-chan may not have his freedom. So I asked him to live in the mansion next to his and he had just agreed a week ago. And besides this house is going to be too small for us."

"Too small?" Kamui was confused. He knew from Nokoru that Sakura lives only with her father.

"Saiki-san just moved in after the Princess died and Souhi and Hien wanted to be here too. And my brother will be coming back from Okinawa with his lover, though I'm not sure they would live with us." Sakura explained. Changing the subject, "I believe you wanted me to help you?"

"Oh, I see... Yes. I remember what happened at the Diet Building. I went here to apologize to Hinoto. II don't know why I had done it. I didn't intend tokill her," Kamui said with a little shake in his voice.

"You don't have to apologize, Kamui. It's not your entire fault and you weren't yourself that time." Sakura said but he knew Hinoto was speaking because her jade eyes changed into silver.

"It still did not change the fact that I killed you." Kamui insisted.

"It's done. You can't do anything now." Hinoto said and changed the subject. "You wanted to know about your mother?"

"Yes. Will you tell me about her?"

"Of course" Hinoto said. She grasped Kamui's hands and they entered into the Dreamscape.  
  
* * *

At the airport, Akira was looking for Karina. She was away in Europe for a month, helping one of her brothers.  
  
Akira was pretty sure his Kaichou would get mad at him if he knew that he didn't tell him that Karina was already back here in Japan now. Whatever, it's because she asked Akira to keep it a secret from Nokoru. His reverie stopped when he saw Karina walked out. He went towards her, bowed, and helped her carry the suitcase to the car.

The car ran silently in the darkness of night.

"I'm glad to see you again, Karina-san" Akira smiled warmly. He and Suoh-san had known her since she was a little girl and they liked her so much as if she was their younger sister.

"Me too." She said as she hugged him. 

"How about the problem in Europe?" He asked, covering his embarrassment.

"I cleared all of it before coming back here. You know, Nokoru-niichan called me last week and was pleased to know when I was coming back. He said that I should have left Owaru-niisan handle the problem. Baka, even if I'm not one of Imonoyama siblings, I'll always be their sister. I want to help them anyway I can." Karina told her brother's friend laughing all the while.

Akira smiled. Nokoru loves his sister very much and was undoubtedly very proud of her. She's pretty and clever. Her athletic skill is outstanding. Nokoru need not to worry. Anyhow, he stills does.

"Because he knew that you wanted to be here rather than solve the business problems in Europe." Akira defended his Kaichou.

"I know. Akira-san, How are Hikaru-chan, Umi-chan and Fuu-chan?" She inquired of her friends.

She is currently the President of the Clamp Senior High school like Nokoru once was. She was looking for someone to help her and met the trio who had just enrolled at the Clamp Campus and became friends with them. She had checked their personal information and wanted them to be on her staff. However, Nokoru was very much concerned of his sister and was still unsure if he didn't check them by himself. So he and his friends paid a week's visit to observe and investigate the three girls thoroughly before agreeing to let them work with Karina. 

"Your friends are fine. They were just complaining to me that they missed you and asked when will you be back because the papers are stacked so high, it is about to fall all over them."

"Oh! God" She moaned. 

Akira laughed at her moaning. He knew she didn't mind the paperwork, but she just want to get away from it sometimes.

"Akira-san, do you mind if I will sleep over at your place tonight." Karina asked

"Why?" He was puzzled by her question.

"I want to surprise my brother tomorrow."

"O.K. I'm sure Utako-san would be pleased to see you." He commanded the chauffeur to drive to his mansion instead.

* * *

Kamui woke up early in the morning. Today is Sunday. He could sleep more if he wanted. But the nightmare had forced him to wake up. He couldn't be barely alone in Imonoyama mansion anymore when the others went to school or work. Thus he said last night that he wanted to go to school on Monday. 

The sun began to rise. He walked to the balcony and stared down at the lawn that was still damped by the dews. He was startled when his eyes laid on a teenage girl who was looking up at him.

She has very long black hair that reached down to her thighs, and noit can't be.

Kamui closed his eyes briefly in disbelief. When he opened his eyes again, The girl had disappeared.

**To be continued**

   [1]: mailto:r_azure_r@yahoo.com



	3. What?

Involvement3

I'm sorry to take a time for post this chapter because I was so busy with my study. Chapter 4 and 5 will post after this as soon as possible.

About the title 'What?' Because I sucked with title and don't know to name it. If you have another idea, I will be thankful. 

You can ask me to give more action for the character you like and I will try to give more. However, if I forget some characters, that's due to many characters I hold in my arms right now. I hope you will forgive me.

Special thanks for Gib, my best friend who helped me think and Dyoklako, my dear friend who was beta-reading and supported me to write it. 

I hope you will enjoy. 

Feel free to send comment and anything to [r_azure_r@yahoo.com][1]

Disclamier: All of characters are CLAMP property. Except Karina is mine.

Finished: March 6, 2001

R/R Please

****Involvement  
Part 3  
By Azure R  


Kamui walked down the hallway to the dinning room. Sorata and Yuzuriha were accompanying him and chatting with each other. 

He thought about his travel in the dreamscape yesterday. He just knew why aunt Saya died, why his mother moved out of Tokyo and died in the flames as well. Furthermore he also met Kakyou, the dreamgazer of the Angels too. He felt Kakyou was rather allied with him. 

Kamui frowned, he wondered what was Kakyou wanted to say when Hinoto pulled him out of the dreamscape. It seemed that he was going to tell him something very important.

The boy shook his head a little and decided to let it go.

He then shifted his attention to the scene he saw, the girl this morning. Why she had

Kamui's daydream stopped when he felt the dampness on his backhand. He looked down and saw Inuki was licking him. The spirit dog gave a look 'What happened? You looked uneasy.' to the boy. Kamui patted on Inuki's head to assure him that he was okay while he entered the dinning room with his comrades.

Subaru and Arashi were already seated and talking quietly.

"Subaru-san, are you trying to steal Nee-chan away from me? Alas! My beloved has been swept off of her feet by a more dashing fellow!" Sorata overdramatically said, looking like a little lost puppy dog that got shot in the heart.

"I'm not your beloved now nor will be in the future." Arashi pinched the monk on his arm and stamped her foot on his in reply to his dramatics.

"Yahh!!!" Sorata cried. "Nee-chan, you broke my heart." 

Karen sat across the table and laughed at the scene. She had moved in with them yesterday while Seiichirou who was sitting next to her had only smiled. He hadn't moved in because he wanted to live with his family. Anyhow, he went to visit the other Seals everyday.

Nokoru was the last who entered the room and the servants began to serve breakfast.

* * *

Satsuki tried to go inside the Clamp Campus' computer systems, but she failed again. She was irritated and decided to have a break to think of some other way, but Beast stopped her before she jumped out and showed the picture of Karina Imonoyama at the airport on it's screen.

Satsuki looked at it eagerly.

"Hmmvery interesting" She said. 

"I wonder what /Kamui/'s reaction will be when he learns this. Anyway, I'll go look for Yuuto and tell him first." Satsuki uttered and leap out of Beast. She turned to say goodbye to her pet computer before left the room.

...Satsuki

* * *

They had finished the breakfast and prepared to leave when a servant walked in and whispered something to their master.

The Seals looked at the Chairman with amusement when they saw him beaming.

"When did she come? And why didn't you tell me immediately?" Nokoru inquired.

"She arrived in the early morning and ordered us to keep her arrival a secret. She said that she wanted to surprise you and cooked the entire breakfast by herself."

"No wonder it's taste nicer." Nokoru pondered before he asked the servant again, "Where is she now?"

"She is waiting in the living room, young master."

Nokoru turned to the Seals with a sunny smile and said, "Please, come with me. I would like to introduce my younger sister to you."

Then they all left the dining room together.

Nokoru was the first who stepped inside the living room. The seals followed him a minute later and saw a girl throwing herself into his arms and kissed his cheeks in greeting. They couldn't see her face, which was blocked by Nokoru's back, effectively hiding her from them.

"Welcome home, sis!"

"I missed you, Nokoru-niichan"

"I missed you too. Were the problems cleared?"

"Why not? I'm your sister, aren't I?" The girl giggled.

Then Nokoru let her out of his arms and turned back to the Seals.

"This is my little sister, Karina." He announced proudly.

The girl stepped beside Nokoru and the others noticed that she has a very long black hair, violet eyes ANDKamui's face.

"And she is your twin sister, Kamui, the younger of you two."

Karina stepped toward Kamui and hugged him. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Kamui-kun." She said happily.

Kamui was stunned. The girl before him was the one he'd seen in the morning, and she was his twin-and she was hugging him now. The first word that slipped out of his mouth was, "Mother never told me about you."

She loosened her arms around his waist and stared at him. 

"I know. It's a long story. I think you should sit down first."

Everyone sat silently on sofa while Karina told her story.

"Hinoto-hime requested mum Tooru to separate us after we were born. So she gave me to be care for by the Imonoyama clan. I never saw her again. My brothers and sisters know that I'm their adopted sister, but they always love me, and take care of me, even if they are busy almost all the time. When I was three years old, mumI mean Nokoru's mother told me the truth that I'm her adopted daughter and I had met aunt Tokiko on that day. She taught magic to me until she had transferred to be a nurse in your friends' school when I was ten years old."

"What was the reason to separated us? And why didn't you try to contact us before?" Kamui asked, doubting.

"I didn't contact because aunt Tokiko had forbade me. I didn't know her reasons until the day that you chose your destiny. If I were raised with you or you know about me, you would tell your friends and I would have the same fate as Kotori."

Kamui's face paled a little. Then he said. "I'm glad that I have a sister."

Subaru gazed into her eyes and realized that this one is hard to read.

* * *

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu hold their hands as they were going to visit their friends in the other world. They appeared in the garden and saw Lantis and Clef. The two were discussing about the storehouse that was being built.

"Hi. We're here." 

After Hikaru had abolished the Pillar system, Cephiro was developing gradually.

"Where are the others?" Umi asked.

Hikaru didn't pay attention to the others, she was looking for Eagle of Autozam. The young man is still in Cephiro recovering. Though he is better now and is expected to wake up in a month's time. Clef is certain that when that day comes, Hikaru would be very happy.

"I'll like to see Eagle first." Hikaru announced and walked out of the garden.

Lantis was about to offer Hikaru his company, but she already disappeared from his sight.

"Presea might be in her factory. But the others I don't know." Clef explained. 

"I've brought many pastries for teatime." Umi said and lifted the box to show them.

"So, I'll see the others." Fuu told.

"O.K. I'll make the tea." Umi put the box on the table beside the planning-papers.

"I'll help you, Umi." The elfish sorcerer offered and the trio went towards the castle, leaving Lantis to guard the pastries alone.

After an hour, everyone was gathered in the garden to have teatime together.

Ferio was standing next to Fuu and helped her pour the tea in cups. Ascot helped Umi set the pastries on the plates while Hikaru offered a plate to Lantis. Primera who was clinging on Lantis clothes was frowning with disapproval, but the petite red-hair seemed to oblivious. She stepped to the table and set the plate on it. Caldina smiled to her 

"How is your school and your work with Karina?" She asked. She is now married to Lafarga and have a daughter named Nala. She broke a cake into little pieces to feed Nala who was sitting on her lap.

"Everything's all right. Karina-chan returned yesterday. We talked with her on the line last night." Hikaru answered.

They never kept secrets to their friends in this world.

The others walked to the table to join the tea party.

"How are things in Chizeta, Autozam and Fahren?" Umi asked. It has been three weeks since their last visit because of the busy work at Karina's office.

"Asuka is engaged to Sang Yung. Autozam's pollution is better. The two princesses of Chizeta are fine."

They talked about their friends first, then turned to the developments in Cephiro until it was time for the girls to go back to their own world.

"See you all later." Fuu bade farewell before they disappeared.

* * *

On Monday morning, the teenage Seals went to school together. Yuzuriha was the first to part their company to go her class in Junior High School. Sorata and Arashi followed to their own classes at the High School Building. Kamui followed Karina quietly after he said hello to Kotori. He felt uncomfortable at the questioning gazed that the students cast at them. 

They stopped at a big door that informed itself as being President of Senior High School's office. Karina led him inside.

Kamui saw three girls on their desks, working on several papers. The trio looked up from their desks. 

"Good morning, Kaichou." They greeted Karina and were perplexed to see a boy who looks alike her.

"Good morning. This is Kamui Shirou. He is my twin older brother. ErrI'm Imonoyama adopted daughter. I'm sorry to didn't tell you before." Karina explained her friends.  
  
The three girls exchanged looks between them and wondered why did the sibling separated, but they didn't dare to ask their president before Kamui now.

"This is my staff. The girl who with the pigtail is Hikaru-chan. Umi-chan has a long blue hair. They are my secretaries. And Fuu-chan who wears glasses is my treasurer."

Kamui smiled politely to the girls.

"Kaichou. Some students asked us to send their gifts and flowers to welcome you back. And I wish you would do something with it soon." Hikaru said and walked to the door connecting to the special room that they used it to keep their things. She opened the door that revealed a heap of gifts and many bouquets of flowers of all kind. The petite red-hair closed the door quickly before its smell choked everyone in the room.

Kamui stared unbelievable at the connecting door. Then he turned to his twin who nudged him a little.

"I can guarantee that you will have your own Fan Club soon." She winked at him, changing the subject. "The class would begin in an hour. Kamui-kun, do you mind waiting for me while I do my work?" 

"Oh, I see you have a lot of work to do. It would be better if you tell me where my classroom is." Kamui said as he gazed at the very huge fifteen piles of paperwork.

"Anyhow, Nokoru-chan had put you in the same room as mine. So we could go together" She explained and walked to her desk.

Umi set some snack for Kamui at the sofa while his twin began doing the paperwork that he couldn't believe she could clear in a week. He enjoyed his snack until he heard Fuu's voice reminding her president to go to class.

Karina rose up from her chair and picked up her bag. She grabbed her brother's hand and they walked out the room.

The minute they entered the classroom, everyone looked at him in surprise and asked the pair many questions. Fortunately, Karina stopped them by declaring that she is Nokoru's adopted sister and Kamui here is her twin brother. 

Kamui was very relieved when the lunchtime came. Karina suggested he talk to a boy named Keiichi who was very cheerful person. She asked Keiichi to take care of Kamui for her because she had to clear her paperwork as soon as possible. Then she turned to say goodbye to Kamui and quickly got out of the room. 

Keiichi looked at his new friend.

"I would guide you in a tour around the Campus." 

* * *

It's been eleven years since Li Syaoran returned to Hong Kong after Sakura had passed Clow's test. He didn't want to leave her but he is the heir of the clan and he has his duty to do so.

He looked directly to Japan. There was something unusual in that country. The earthquakes that had happened lately and he sensing of the many people, who have very much power, gathered in Tokyo. He knew Sakura is now the mistress of the Clow Cards. She has the power to protect herself and also has the two guardians with her, but he is still worried.

*Krrr*

He picked the phone up and said "Hello"

""

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan. I'm fine. How about you and Sakura?" 

""

"O.K. I will go as soon as possible."

He put the phone back on its cradle and went to find his mother and sisters to tell them that he was going to Japan.

* * *

Yue was sitting on a branch of a big tree in a park. 

Tonight was a full moon. So he decided to turn to his real form.

He was aware of something wrong in Japan. Everything looked to be in a mess, especially in Tokyo, where the earthquake occurred so frequently. He was anxious about Sakura and prayed that Kerberus would do his duty protecting the Clow Card Mistress.

As Sakura's Guardian, he couldn't be far away from her, but a year ago Yukito had an order from his boss to transfer to Okinawa. Yue didn't want to be here. However, Sakura was able to persuade him that she could take care herself and this was the best way to take Yukito to the better position in the company. So he had gone with Touya. And tomorrow Yukito would transferred back to Tokyo.

* * *

After the delicious dinner, everyone, except Karen who was at work, walked into the living room to watch TV, do homework, talk, etc. Karina chatted with Kamui who was sitting across her awhile before doing her work with a notebook computer.

Nokoru was sitting next to her and poked his head to look at the screen. He rested his chin on the top of her head and whispered suggestions.

*Krr* Karina picked her cellular phone.

"Hello." 

""

"Yes. I'm fine." She beamed.

""

"Do you want to talk to him?"

""

"O.K. I will tell him. Bye."

Karina ended the connection and turned to face Nokoru. She gave him a smile that he never wanted to see because it means that he was going to have a great trouble.

"Nokoru-chan, mum called me to tell you that you must to meet Mr. Amamiya's grand daughter who is supposed to be your fiancee, the day after tomorrow at" Karina told him the name of VIP hotel in Tokyo.

Nokoru didn't know about this pairing before. He had been kidnapped before and he isn't athletic enough to take care himself. So he didn't want to have any girl near him as she might be in danger because of him.

The others looked at the pair with curiosity.

Nokoru felt blood drained off his face while his sister giggles.

* * *

Sorata and Arashi were back from school. They found Yuzuriha was eating her pocky in the living room. Inuki lies beside his mistress. He barked hello to them as a greeting.

"Yuzu-chan, where is Kamui?" Sorata questioned.

"He called before you walked in about 10 minutes ago, said that his friend named Keiichi invited him to have dinner at his house." Yuzuriha answered.

"Aha, the boy has a new friend!" The monk said loudly "Do you think we should have a party for that?" He asked Arashi who was standing patiently beside him.

"Nonsense." She said coldly and left the room.

"Wait for me Nee-chan." Sorata cried and followed her closely as he wondered why did he fall in love with a girl who seemed to ignore him all the time.

* * *

After dinner at Keiichi's house, Keiichi was accompanying his friend to the underground station. While they walked, Kamui saw an explosion and was about to go to that place. But Keiichi was here with him.

"Go home! Don't worry about me! GO!" He shouted to Keiichi who was stunned with confused as he began to run.

"Waited, Shirou-kun! Don't go! It's dangerous! Come back!" Keiichi tried to stop him.

Kamui ignored his friend and ran faster. He saw the one who looked familiar, Fuuma.

"Hello, Kamui. Nice to see you again." Fuuma greeted him and smiled coldly.

* * *

Subaru was near Ikebukuro. He ran quickly and saw that Kamui was in danger. He took his ofudas out of his pocket and waved them to stop Fuuma. He realized that Fuuma wasn't alone. A boy who has flower petals on his forehead was accompanying him. The Sumeragi raised his star-shape kekkai over the place before fighting with Nataku. But Nataku hadn't enough power to match the Sumeragi. So Fuuma tied Kamui with the pipes on the wall and fought with Subaru instead. 

Kamui tried to get out. He saw his Seal was injured very badly and collapsed to the ground. 

Fuuma walked toward Subaru like a lion was about to attack its victim. 

The head of the seals panicked more when he saw Fuuma's hand descended on Subaru's right eye. He screamed, releasing his power to destroy the ties.

Then a splash of water attacked Fuuma, stopped his hand in the air before it could harm Subaru. He leaped out in time before another attack comes. He saw a woman holding a staff in her hand. She stood distantly behind them, beside her was Saiki.

Sakura watched the dark Kamui carefully. 

She had just moved in a new mansion that her grandpa had arranged two days ago. Yesterday, she had received a call from Touya that he and Yukito would have to go back to Tokyo today. So she was going to pick them up at the airport with Saiki and her father, but she sensed a Kekkai was raised at Ikebukuro and hurried to go there with Saiki. Leaving Fujitaka to pick up Touya and Yukito alone. However, she couldn't go through the Kekkai, therefore she waited at the edge until the kekkai began to break.

Kamui ignored his injuries. He ran to Subaru who was unconscious and gathered him in his arms.

"The kekkai is dissolving and it means that Seal is close to dead. You should bring him to the hospital before it's too late. And congratulations to you about sister." Fuuma said and prepared to go with his angel.

"Fuuma, wait." Kamui stopped his former friend who is now the dark Kamui.

"We'll meet again soon enough. Because I'll be the one who kills you." Fuuma said coldly and left the place with Nataku.

"Subaru, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kamui apologized to Subaru again and again. His tears rolling down his cheek to the Sumeragi's face.

Saiki dialed his cellular phone to the nearest hospital and told them to get here immediately.

"Kamui-kun calm down. The ambulance is coming." Sakura sat beside the boy and tried to stop Subaru's bleeding.

"Subaru, I'm sorry"

* * *

The same time in the office of the president of Senior High School at CLAMP Campus, Karina had cleared five piles of paperwork and started to do the sixth. She is very clever and has ability to do work fast like Nokoru, even if she is not his sister by blood.

Umi approached her to report about the Musical Festival that Senior High School Department will manage the following week at the east garden.

"Great. You planned it very well." The president praised when Umi finished presenting the report, and continued. "However, I want more flowers. Umi, contact the Gardening Club, ask them to plant several more flowers around that area."

"O.K." 

Suddenly, Karina heard Kamui screaming Subaru's name in her mind and knew that her brother was in a big trouble. She felt the hurt at her arms and gazed down, blood was soaking her uniform in red.

"Kaichou!?" Umi cried with startled.

"Umi take the paper out before it gets dirty!" Karina ordered and slid her chair away from the desk quickly.

Hikaru and Fuu heard that cries and ran to see what happened. They gaped at the scene before them. Fuu was the first to recover from shock and called to emergency section.

"Please, send medical staff to the room of the President of Senior High School now!" 

The medical staff arrived at the office in ten minutes later to treat Karina's injured arms.

"Thank you. You may go." Karina told the staff and watched as they got out the room. Then she turned to her friends who stood next to sofa where she was sitting.

"I think you all wanted to know why I got hurt, right?"

The three girls nodded simultaneously. Karina was sitting on her chair, ordered about the changes for the Musical Festival when she got hurt from something they didn't see. It's impossible. This world is not fantasy like Cephiro.

"I will tell you later after I changed into the clean clothes." Karina told and went to the special room.

She returned in fifteen minutes later and told her staff about the end of the world that is coming soon.

"We believed you, Kaichou. How can we help you?" Fuu asked with concerned voice. They have to look the tragedy before their eyes again.

"I don't know, but thank you." Karina smiled gratefully to her friends.

*Knockknock*

Hikaru walked to the door to see who it is.

"Kaichou, Nokoru-san and Suoh-san are here."

"Karina-chan, time to go home!" The Chairman said cheerfully. His sunny smiled vanished immediately when he saw blood on the floor.

"Karina-chan, were you hurt?" He supposed from her change of clothes. Why did she change, if her outfit wasn't dirty.

"It's alright, Nokoru-chan. Don't worry about it."

Nokoru ignored her words.

"Let me see." He demanded and rolled off her long sleeve jacket that covered the bandaged.

Karina noticed that Nokoru's hand shook a little. She let a smile to assure him before say goodbye to her staff.

"Let's go home. I'm starving." Karina whined to her brother as tucked her hand to his arm, leading him out off the office.

Suoh smiled at the three girls before following the Imonoyamas out.

* * *

The Magic Knight agreed to have dinner at a restaurant within the Clamp Campus and discussed about what they could do.

"You think we should tell Karina-chan about the Cephiro?" Hikaru asked. 

"It couldn't help anything. We can't bring them to the other world, and besides we don't have any magic in our world. The only thing we can do is help her every way we can." Fuu said.

"Yeah." Umi agreed. "I doubt that's what Mokona wants."

"I don't know. Maybe, this is a test for humans in our world." Fuu analyzed. "Maybe"

**To be continued**   


   [1]: mailto:r_azure_r@yahoo.com



	4. Reveals Secret

Involvement4

Thanks a lot to Michiru and w76 for review me. You don't know how much I'm really happy to know that at least someone read and pay attention to it.

After the attempt between my study for exams, i just find the time to post chapter 4 and 5.

You can ask me to give more action for the character you like and I will try to give more. However, if I forget some characters, that's due to many characters I hold in my arms right now. I hope you will forgive me.

Special thanks for Gib, my best friend who helped me think and Dyoklako, my dear friend who was beta-reading and supported me to write it. 

I hope you will enjoy. 

Feel free to send comment and anything to [r_azure_r@yahoo.com][1]

Disclamier: All of characters are CLAMP property. Except Karina is mine.

Finished: May 6, 2001

R/R Please

****Involvement  
Part 4  
By Azure R  


Kamui blinked his eyes and realized that he was resting his head on the mattress. So he must have fallen asleep sometimes during his vigil on Subaru. He straightened up carefully, his hand still holding Subaru's hand, so as not to disturb his friend's rest. 

Karina was sitting across him, working on her notebook computer. 

"Morning." She said as she looked up. "I think it's time to go back to your room before the nurse comes in here." 

She smiled brightly while she switched off her computer and continued, "You should let the doctor check up on you to make sure that you're okay and will not be his patient anymore. Then he would leave you alone keep your eyes on Subaru-san instead of lied on your bed."

Kamui nodded and watched Karina gathered her belongings.

Last night Karina arrived at the hospital after Sorata and Arashi left. She brought some clothes for Kamui to change and asked the doctor to get him in is care. He was nearly to protest that he wasn't badly wounded but she gave a glare "keep quiet" to him. So he let her did whatever she wanted. After the staff had finally left them in his room which was next to Subaru's, she explained that it was the best way to watch over the Sumeragi together. 

"Are you skipping class today?" Karina asked. She was sure that her older brother wanted to stay with the hurt Seal more than sit in class and listen to a boring lecture.

"Yeah. And you? Going home to sleep?" He assumed from her very tired face. 

"I want too, but I can't. I have a meeting with teachers at 9 a.m. Then I have to go to conduct businesses for Nokoru-niichan this evening because he has a date with a girl whom he was supposed to be engaged." She explained 

"Oh, It's 7 a.m. I must go now." She said and went to the door but slipped and fell on the floor.

Kamui was there just in time. He grasped her arms before she could fall on the ground. 

"Ow" She moaned painfully.

Kamui was puzzled by her moans and felt the tension on her arms when he touched her there. He rolled up her sleeves to reveal the bandages wrapped around her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Kamui said angrily. He felt bad that his twin did not tell him   
that she got hurt.

"Because I don't want you to get worried. Besides, it's only a minor injury." She explained as she pinched his cheeks. "Smile."

The Kamui of the Dragon of Heaven gave a slight smile. She always cheers him up and acts like she is his older sister, not his younger sister. She is a very strong girl.

He helped Karina gathered her things that lay scattered on the floor and flush a little when she kissed him goodbye on his cheek.

Kamui listened to the fading sound of footsteps until he couldn't hear anymore and turned to look at his friend. He caught Subaru's hand and brought it to his lips, kissed it gently and put it down on the bed as he leaned down on Subaru.

"I'll be back." He whispered and walked out to the next room that was his.

* * *

Sakura sat on a chair in the kitchen watching Souhi and Hien quietly cooking breakfast. She wanted to help them, but the twin said that it was their duty to serve her. The twin had also decided to move in with Saiki, who is at school now, and would not let her do any housework. It was quiet this morning because her father left for his lecture at the University of Hokkaido. Yukito and her brother are still in their room even it was already 8 o'clock in the morning. She should call him before he gets late for work.

Touya had began to work for their grandfather since he came back to Tokyo. The old man remarked that Touya was a quick learner and has a keen eye for the business.

She rose up and walked out of the kitchen and began climbing the stairs when she heard the bell rang. She turned back to the front door and saw Hien step out from the kitchen.

"I will go and see who it is," Sakura said and went to the door while Hien returned to the kitchen.

The bell rang again

She supposed that it was a servant that her grandpa sent over to invite her to go to his mansion and talk about the important meeting for this evening. It had made her very nervous until she was pretty sure that she will not be able to teach her classes. So she had called the Clamp Campus and asked to take the day off.

Sakura opened the door and almost fainted from shock.

"Syaoran-kun" She whispered hesitantly. She hadn't seen him for a long time and he had changed a lot. He's taller and looked smarter.

Why is he here? The last time she talked with him on the phone, he didn't tell her that he was coming. 

"I'm back, Sakura," Syaoran whispered and took her in his arms. He dreamt about this day many times and it's not dream anymore.

"Hi." The Clow Card Mistress mumbled. She didn't know what else to say. It seems all words had vanished from her brain. All she knew is that her face is in a deep shade of red right now.

"Sakura, I sensed that brat's aura. Don't tell me that he is here." Keroberus voice emitted from the kitchen where Souhi and Hien are cooking breakfast.

Syaoran loosened his arms off her waist and walked inside with her, tracking the voice to the kitchen.

Souhi and Hien turned to see the young man. Keroberus turned his back to the door and he didn't pay attention to anything except the cookies in his mouth.

"Sorry to say that I'm really here," Syaoran said behind the lion.

"Whoa!" Keroberus jumped and turned to see the young man.

"You shouldn't do that. You're not child anymore," he complained. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you again. You have grown up, Syaoran."

"Nice to meet you, Syaoran-san. We heard your story from Sakura-sama." Souhi said and introduced herself. "I'm Souhi and this is my sister, Hien."

Syaoran smiled to the twin and

"What are you doing here?" Touya asked the young man with an irritated voice. He just went downstairs with Yukito and heard Syaoran's voice. He felt like he was dreaming and stepped inside the kitchen to find that he was not dreaming.

"Tomoyo called and asked me to come." Syaoran replied with a stricken expression too.

"So, you should be in Tomoyo's mansion instead of here because Sakura didn't call you." Touya bitingly told the young man.

The Sparks began fly between them.

"Hi, Syaoran-kun." Yukito appeared behind Touya and greeted the young man. His appearance broke the tension in the room.

"Hi, Yukito-san."

"Niisan, it's time to go to work now, and please say hello to grandpa before you leave." Sakura blurted out and pushed her sister-complexed brother to the door. She didn't want to see war this morning.

"Bye, Syaoran-kun. See you later." Yukito waves to the young man and walked out with Touya who was still seething.

"So, how did you know I'm here?" Sakura asked as they returned to the kitchen again.

"Tomoyo received me from the airport and drove me here. I asked her to come too, but she told me that she's in a hurry and" she didn't want to disturb usSyaoran added in his mind.

"And what?" Sakura asked as she poured the fresh water in a glass and gave it to him.

"She said that she needs to bring my luggage to the hotel that she had reserved for me. And she will return to pick me up at about 1 p.m." Syaoran answered as he took the glass.

"It's just 8:20 a.m. So we have much time to talk but I think we should have breakfast first." The Clow Card Mistress said and led him to the dining room that Souhi and Hien had prepared for them.

* * *

Arashi was sitting in the classroom, paying attention to the teacher. Then she sensed someone's power emitted near the Junior High School's building. She turned to look back at the monk who sat behind her. He nodded. She stood immediately, calling the attention of the teacher.

"What happened, Kishuu-san?"

"Arisugawa-san is not well. I'll take him to the clinic," She replied to the teacher and offered her hand to support Sorata and they got out of the class.

She relinquished her hold from the monk after the door closed. Sorata opened his mouth to protest but realized that they had to go quickly to see what had occurred.

They ran following the aura to a grove and saw Karina used a white cord to fight many men that Arashi assumed were shiki-gamis because some of them had returned to their real form while the others are still fighting.

Arashi raised her Kekkai over them before pulling out her sword from her body while Sorata gathered the bolt of lightning in his hands and they joined the battle. They didn't waste time to annihilate the shiki-gamis much.

"Are you hurt?" Arashi asked the younger girl calmly while sheathing her sword before retracting her Kekkai. 

"No. Thanks very much." Kamui's twin smiled brightly to the couple. She pulled her cell phone and dialed the another seals' numbers, which Nokoru had provided them for convenience whenever something happened.

"Your aura is like that of Kamui's that I had seen the day Hinoto died." Sorata remarked.

"That was not his aura. It's mine."

"But how?" 

"Ordinarily, twins are linked to each other. The link between Kamui-kun and me is deeper the other twins in this world. Anyhow, his link to me is open while my link to him is almost close. Therefore he can sense little about me while I can know his very well, whether he is happy, smiles, hurt, cries, in danger or everything. That day I sensed he was in danger and is not his normal self. So I sent my power to protect him." Karina explained to the pair.

Sorata nodded. Sending power to someone is very hard. You must to have a lot of power and have very deep link to the other. Karina isn't a normal girl like he thought before.

"Have you ever occupied Kamui's body?" Sorata asked. If she could send the power to Kamui, she may have the ability to occupy his body as well He wanted to believe that Kamui isn't the person who killed Hinoto, but the idea that Karina might have killed the Princess instead scared him the same.

"Never." She said strongly and turned to stare at Sorata. She is aware the older boy's idea. "I'm sure you two would know that occupying someone's body is not easy. If the owner didn't give permission to you, the owner could fight you and the effect will be fatal and you may even die because of it."

Arashi and Sorata nodded. They had heard it once from their shrine. 

The Kansai boy was ashamed and felt like a fool. He tried to relax the tension that filled around them by changing the subject. He noticed that Karina has bandages wrapped around her arms in the same places where Kamui's injuries were yesterday.

"Hey. Karina-chan, How was it you got hurt?"

"I got it from the earthquake yesterday." She answered as the bell rang signaling everyone that the next class is going to begin in ten minutes. "Anyway, I think you should return to class."

"Yeah. Let's go together." Arashi said.

"I haven't time for it. I have some business to attend to with Suoh-san in half an hour."

Their chatting stopped when they heard someone calling Kamui's sister.

"Karina-san! Karina-san! Where are you?" Suoh shouted from a distance. He just went to her office and had been informed by Hikaru that she went strolling in the grove. "Karina-san! Come on. It's time to go."

"I'm here." She called in the direction where the sound came from. 

After a minute Nokoru's friend appeared before them.

"Hi, Arashi-san, Sorata-san. What are you doing here? I believe it's time for your next class."

"They helped me from those shiki-gamis." Karina replied and pointed to the ofudas about them. "And yes, I'm alright." She added immediately when she saw what her brother's friend was about to ask. "You do not need to protect me. I'm not a little girl anymore." She pouted at Suoh. Nokoru and his friends had always sheltered her from any danger since the Imonoyamas adopted her. 

"You will always be a girl in our eyes," The Takamura replied with sunny smile as he ruffled her black hair. 

"Oh! Don't. You're ruining my hair." The girl complained while the others laughed. She tried to set her hair in its way and jabbed Suoh's arm little. "If you keep on laughing, I would not cook for you all again." Karina threatened.

They stopped immediately. Karina is an outstanding cook because she had learned from Akira. They don't want to risk her anger.

"Excuse us. We must to go now." Suoh apologized and walked out of the grove with Karina.

The wind blew the dry leaves about the place and dispersed the ofudas in the air as the seals returned to their class together.

* * *

Kanoe was so furious when she realized that her shiki-gami could not harm Kamui's twin like she expected. She thought that if Kamui had killed her sister, she would do the same by hurt his twin. Yuuto entered the room just then and saw the very annoyed woman.

"Kanoe-san, bad mood?" He asked as stepped toward her.

"I sent my shiki-gamis to hurt Kamui's twin, but she fought back and also had a couple seals to help her." She replied. "Yuuto, could you help me avenge my sister's death? Please." Kanoe asked the blond man. She realized that she couldn't do it by herself.

"Of course."

* * *

Nokoru waited for the Amamiyas at the hotel's gardens. He just learned of her information from Suoh's investigation.

Mr. Amamiya has a daughter name Nadeshiko. She fell in love with a Professor in a University and married him without her father's approval. Mr. Amamiya was angry and hadn't contacted her since. She has a son and a daughter and died a few years later when her daughter was still a little child. Amamiya had just contacted his grandchild last month and asked them to help him run the family business.

The Amamiya Group is one of the biggest business firms in Japan that the Imonoyamas had been associated with for a long time. Their relationship would be strengthened if he got engaged with Amamiya's granddaughter, even though he didn't want it.

Nokoru stopped his thoughts when he saw Mr. Amamiya walking towards his table with a young woman dressed in a kimono. He stood like a gentleman should do.

"Hello, Imonoyama-san. This is my grand daughter, Sakura Kinomoto." The old man said.

"Hello, Sakura-san. I'm glad to meet you." Nokoru said and raised her hand to kiss lightly before sliding the chair for her. 

"Hello, Nokoru-san." Sakura greeted and sat down.

"I think you should know her because she is a teacher in your campus." The old man said as he stared at the young man with scrutiny. 

"Yes, Amamiya-san. She is a teacher in my little sister's class too."

*beep*

"Excuse me." The old man said and left the desk.

"So, I think it's better if we stroll around the garden and enjoyed the beauty of the Autumn scene." Nokoru suggested and Sakura agreed.

They talked about things in CLAMP Campus mirthfully. They didn't notice that Syaoran was watching them distantly because he was staying in this hotel.

Syaoran felt his heart break in myriad pieces.

* * *

Touya was pacing in his office like a caged animal. It is about time for Sakura to meet the Imonoyama. He didn't like his grandpa's idea. The first time he knew of it, he argued about it again and again. He insisted that if grandpa really wanted this, he'd go too. 

Sakura saw his reaction and whispered something to Amamiya. Then the old man said that Touya have an important meeting to do, so he couldn't go.

Touya was about to argue again but grandpa stopped him by telling him that if after the meeting and Sakura didn't want to engage to the Imonoyama, he will not force her.

He supposed that the meeting should be finished by now, and wondered what the result is.

The beep on his phone pulled him from his thoughts. He pressed on the button and listened to his secretary.

"Touya-san, Mr. Kobayashi would like to meet you."

"All right, Nami-san. I'm coming."

* * *

Seishirou watched Fuuma leave a little wrathful. He turned to see the seals again. The Kamui of the Dragon of Heavens looked more melancholy than usual. The boy veered to watch the hospital again and again until the building vanished of his sight.

The rain fell lightly, made his clothes increasingly clammy. So he decided to go home and change into dry clothes and get some sleep before going to his clinic. He walked out of the construction building when he felt a shiki-gami near him. He looked up and saw a snowy owl fly above before it landed on his arms.

"Meet me at your tree 7 p.m. tomorrow"

He was listened to the message with amusement. 

"Tell your master. I'll be there." He told the shiki-gami and let it fly away.

Tomorrow would be good for him.

* * *

The meeting between Imonoyama and Amamiyas were finished. The Amamiyas bade their farewells to Nokoru and left for their home while the young man walked to the hotel's restaurant. He reserved a table for his dinner with Karina and Suoh after the pair was over their meeting with the Yamada Group. He didn't wait too long.

They were having dinner when Suoh's cell phone rang. The Takamura excused himself and got up from the table to talk in private. He returned five minutes later.

"I'm so sorry. Nagisa-san called me to take her home." 

"That's all right. You should pick up your beautiful fiancee immediately." Karina teased him and saw Suoh's face turn red.

Nokoru laughed at his friend's reaction, "Please send my regards to her," 

"I will," Suoh smiled and walked out of the restaurant.

They returned to their dinner again. Nokoru stared at his sister while he checked the bill and realized that her face was pale and she also looked like a person who lacked sleep.

"Karina-chan, you looked so tired. I thought that maybe we could go shopping after dinner but I think it would better to go home instead." 

"Thanks, Nokoru-chan."

Karina hooked her arm with his and they walked out of the restaurant together.

Syaoran was walking to the same restaurant and saw them. He remembered that man was the same one who had strolled in the garden with Sakura, but why was he was snug with a pretty girl? It means that bastard already has girlfriend? So why did he had a date with Sakura?

I won't let you hurt Sakura Syaoran vowed to himself.

* * *

Kusanagi was sitting on a bench. The sun shines around the park this morning. Surrounding him were a soundful of meowmeow from the vagrant cats. He stroked their hair and feed them with breads.

"Hey kitties. I'm sure you would love Yuzuriha-chan if you knew her. She is innocent and cheerful. Oh, I forgot her dog, Inuki. He is a nice dog but I don't think you would like dogs, right?"

"Meow" The cats sound like nowe do not like dogs.

"O.k. I would not bring them here." The solider promised to the little fur creatures.

Suddenly, he heard the screams from the trees that cried because they were being cut down. He winced from those sounds. He had been hearing those sounds for a long time now and it always hurt him.

"When will the screaming stop?" He pondered sadly.

* * *

Syaoran went to Sakura's residence that evening. He almost asked her about that man several times but he hadn't the courage to ask. He braved it for the last time and asked her.

"Sakura" His words stopped in mid-air when the doorbell rang. Sakura rose up from her chair to see who it is and returned with a boy who looked like the girl that he saw with that bastard yesterday, except their powers were _markedly_ different. The boy before him had occupied the enormous power that he could sense it easier than the girl.

Keroberus who was crouching on the sofa tilted his head up.

"Hi, Kamui-kun." The lion glowed. "Come here." He said and patted a hand beside his big form to invite Kamui. He liked the Head of the Seals very much after their first meeting. He can sense that this boy has a pure and strong heart.

The boy obeyed his words docilely.

Keroberus quickly rested his big head on the boy's lap and purred contently while the Clow Mistress guessed they have taken to each other before going to the kitchen to ask Souhi and Hien prepare some snack and tea for her new guest.

"UmmKamui-kun, you have other siblings?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. I have a twin younger sister, why?" Kamui puzzled. 

In the meantime the guardian cocked his ears to listen.

"I saw a girl like you with a blond man who has the bluest eyes yesterday."

"That might be Nokoru-san. He's my sister's adopted brother." The Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven replied and continued to explain in brief when he saw a question in Syaoran's eyes.

"I understand now." The young man said. He felt ashamed that he labeled the Imonoyama to be a bastard. However, he felt that his hope seem to fade away increasingly. 

"What are you doing here?" Saiki who just came back asked the boy with tension in his voice. After the incident at Ikebukuro, his anger had vanished with Kamui's crying sight. The boy had held many tragedies more than the other boys had in the same age. He had to respect Kamui's brave to go on, even the road before him was full of much more tragic. Anyway, he still doesn't trust the boy much.

"Saiki-dono." Hinoto-hime in Sakura warned him sharply.

She walked to the sofa and set a cup of tea for Kamui.

Saiki turned to respect Sakura and stand protectively beside her. He noticed that there was another young man in the room with the boy. He assumed this was Syaoran whom the twin had told him about. He bowed to the young man in greeting while Sakura sat on the sofa across the head of the Seals.

"I'm glad to meet you, Syaoran-san. Sakura-san told me much about you," Hinoto-hime said and smiled at him.

"I'm Daisuke. Princess Hinoto and Sakura-sama's guard," Saiki introduced himself.

Syaoran smiled at them. He heard Sakura speak of them before and they seemed nice as she had told him.

"Pleased to meet you," he said and realized that they were going to discuss important things. Sakura do not keep secrets from him, but he was not sure that Hinoto and Saiki wanted him to know. So he excused himself and about to left the room when he felt that his foot was on something protrude from the ground.

"OUCH!" Keroberus yelled the same time Syaoran moved his foot out.

"I'm sorry, really sorry. I didn't see it. Are you alright?" The young man lower on his knee and tried to find the damage he just gave to the tail.

"No. Just go away before I bite you," The lion said in a fury and showed how big his teeth were.

"And you?" He asked Keroberus whom seemed to calm down by Kamui's stroking hand. 

"I'm Sakura's guardian and anyhow, she also tells me everything." Kero-chan spoke.

"Okay."

Syaoran stepped out the room and waited in the hallway about a half an hour when he saw the door opened. Kamui walked out with Keroberus and Saiki. 

"Are you going home?"

"No. I have to meet a man I saved at Ikebukuro with Saiki. See you later, Syaoran." The boy smiled at him and walked out the front door. Saiki turned to smile little and followed the boy out.

Syaoran watched Keroberus with questioning eyes, but the lion shrugged and returned into the living room again.

* * *

Seishirou walked towards the always-blooming Sakura. He saw someone was standing under the other tree near his.

"Hi. How are you? I hadn't seen you for almost two months."

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming to see me." The Feminine voice said and its owner walked out off the shadow of the tree to reveal that someone to be Karina.  


**To be continued**

   [1]: mailto:r_azure_r@yahoo.com



	5. I'll Do It For You

Involvement5

A/N: You can ask me to give more action for the character you like and I will try to give more. However, if I forget some characters, that's due to many characters I hold in my arms right now. I hope you will forgive me.

Special thanks for Gib, my best friend who helped me think and Dyoklako, my dear friend who was beta-reading and supported me to write it. 

I hope you will enjoy. 

Feel free to send comment and anything to [r_azure_r@yahoo.com][1]

Disclamier: All of characters are CLAMP property. Except Karina is mine.

Finished: August 1, 2001

R/R Please. Your review will support me to write more. 

****Involvement  
Part 5  
By Azure R  


Seishirou chuckled as he looked at the girl before him. Karina was as pretty as the first time he met her four years ago. He also recalled the memories when he first met Kamui. They have the same face, the same hair texture and the same eye color. Except that they were really different. Kamui seemed more vulnerable than his sister. Karina knew what she should do and thought carefully before she act on it. 

"I was surprised to receive your message. You hardly contact me," He remarked as he walked closer to the girl.  
  
"You should not have pulled Kamui-kun out that way. It was wrong. Look at what he had done," Karina said with disapproval.

"I don't think you came here to knock me with your words, right?" Seishirou teased the girl and kept on walking until Karina have no choice but to look up at him.

"If my words can knock you, I will say more," 

Seishirou laughed at the girl's words. "O.K. What do you want from me?"

The anger on Karina's face was gone. Replaced by an imploring look, "Seishi, I want something from you. Please promise me you'll do as I asked,"

"I'll do whatever I can." He only said and wondered what she wanted. In the four years that he knew her, she only asked him to quit smoking or that if he couldn't stop it, at least not to smoke in her company. She didn't want to die of cancer caused by a stupid second-hand smoke.

Karina grasped the Sakurazukamori's hand and pressed it on her cheek. "Don't try to get in touch with Kamui-kun again. I know someday that he'll learn of our relations, but at least not this time. Will you do this for me, please?" She said softly with pleading eyes.

Seishirou circled his thumbed on her cheek while he considered the request and nodded, 

"Okay. I'll do it for you,"

The girl smiled brightly at the answer. She stood on her tiptoe and wrapped her arms around Seishirou's neck, pulling his face down to kiss his cheeks in gratitude before hugging him. The older man returned her embrace automatically.

"Thanks Seishi. Thank you very much," Karina mumbled in his chest.

"That's all right, baby. And don't forget our bet," The Sakurazukamori reminded the girl in his arms.

"Never," She whispered hoarsely, adding in her mind ...And I will win the bet...

* * *

"... and my friends asked me that..." Yuzuriha's words paused in mid-air when they heard an explosion. Then they felt an earthquake occurring after a minute.

The people on the street screamed with alarm and ran past them.

Kusanagi tried to shield the girl from the panicking crowd while Inuki barked furiously towards the explosion's direction. Yuzuriha knew that this was made by the Dragons of Earth and she had to stop them before more got hurt. She looked at Kusanagi and smiled like nothing happened.

"Sorry, I just recalled that I have an errand to do. See you later," Yuzuriha told her big friend and she ran towards the direction of the explosion.

"Wait, Missy! It's dangerous. Come back!" Kusanagi tried to stop her but another earthquake occurred again that made him lost his balance and fell to the floor. When he looked up, the girl had disappeared.

Kusanagi ran to the direction she wentand saw a cylindrical kekkai enclosed the area. Relief overwhelmed him knowing Yuzuriha would be safe. Anyway, as long as this kekkai remained over the area, he can not escape from it. So he decided to go to see who created the kekkai.

* * *

Suoh and Akira were preparing to go home when they heard the beep from one of the emergency units. Nokoru distributed to Karina, her staff and the Seals mobile phones that has an Emergency button in it and is directly connected to the Imonoyama's Security Satellite System. If they press it, the computer in the Security Department and Nokoru's office will show where they are. This made it easier for the Emergency Team to go and help them.

The screen was showing two different signals. One was in the area of the of the explosion at Shinjuku and the other was in Ueno Park.

"You go to Ueno Park and I will go to Shinjuku," Suoh told Akira after he considered briefly that the park would be safer for his younger friend. They separated to go to their chosen destinations.

* * *

After an hour, Nokoru's staff returned to Clamp Campus with their patients whom were immediately sent to the Clamp hospital emegency unit. Suoh came back with Yuzuriha who was unconscious and Kamui who got hurt from the fight with Fuuma, accompanied by Sorata and Arashi. Akira arrived with Karina who got injured too. They sent the twins to the Emergency room together while the Inugami mistress was brought to her room after the doctor tended to her wounds.

Not over ten minutes after Suoh called Nokoru, he appeared in the hospital and hurried to the waiting area with Subaru who was discharged by the hospital staff. They met Sorata, Akira and Suoh in front of the ER room while Arashi was in Yuzuriha's room to watch over the girl. They did not know what occurred to her, but it looked serious because she had been moaning restlessly in her sleep, after the fact that she lost Inuki.

"What happened?" Nokoru demanded. Suoh didn't tell him much except that Kamui and Karina were hurt and were in the hospital. "Suoh, you first."

Suoh cleared his throat and began his story

"We saw the help signs at Shinjuku and Ueno Park. I went to the Shinjuku area and found Yuzuriha-san in Kamui-san's arms. He told us that he fled immediately to the area when he heard the explosion and left Saiki-san alone at a deserted structure. He found her lying unconscious among the ruins. It was good I was there to attend to her and so he wentback to tell Saiki-san what happened.

"Later, while we were returning to Clamp Campus, I heard another explosion on the direction where Kamui-san went. I suspected that this time it may be him who got hurt. So I told the ambulance driver to go near that area. Then we saw Sorata-san was holding the badly hurt Kamui-san in his arms with Arashi-san beside him."

Suoh stopped and turned his eyes to Sorata who stood nearby, signaling him to tell what happened next to Kamui.

"Nee-chan and I were dating that time. (It's my luck that nee-chan wasn't here to harm me) We immediately went to Shinjuku but found no one. We searched around the area carefully to make sure that our friends weren't there, then we saw another blast not far from Shinjuku with Kamui's aura glowing around it. We hurried there and saw Fuuma threatening Kamui before he left," Sorata explained to them.

Nokoru nodded and turned to Akira. "And you?"

"I went to Ueno Park after I separated with Takamura-sempai and found Karina-san lying unconscious with bad wounds near a blooming Sakura tree. Beside her was a man in a dark suit. He wore sunglasses and was applying first aid to Karina-san. While we were all busy attending to her, the man was gone."

Nokoru massaged his temples to ease the headache forming at that moment. He stared at the door intensely as if he could see his sister inside. He decided it was time to talk.

* * *

Fuuma walked out of Kakyou's room. He went to see the young man as he always does and met the Sakurazukamori in the hallway. Even with the clean clothes, he could smell a faint trace of blood from the man. 

"Hey. Who was the unlucky one?" He asked the dark onmyouji.

"Try to guess. If you guessed right, I'll pay dinner," Seishirou replied smiling. He felt relieved that there was no need to lie when the young man mentioned 'unlucky' not 'victim' or 'prey'. He glanced at his comrade beside him, stopped his thoughts as he remembered that Fuuma had ability to read people's minds.

"A girl, I guess,"

"Ah... It seems that the fortune angel is at your side,"

They heard voices coming from the main room in the basement of the Government Building, and walked in to see what it was about. 

The middle of the room was Kusanagi and Satsuki arguing about something. Nataku was sitting on a cushion, eyeing them innocently, it did not know why Satsuki was very angry at the big man. Beside her was Kanoe who was siting in another cushion with crossed legs, frowning while Yuuto simply looked on and listened at the scene before him, smiling. He never saw the genius computer girl's fury before and found it really amusing.

No one realized that Fuuma and Seishirou were standing at the doors, watching them.

"I do not understand why you interrupted me from killing that girl," Satsuki indignantly said to Kusanagi. 

"The kekkai disappeared, there was no need to kill her. Beside I think it was cowardly to kill someone from behind, " Kusanagi explained plainly.

"It was none of your business," Snapped the computer girl. "/Kamui/ ordered me to destroy that place and I almost killed one of the Dragons of Heaven if you hadn't come in the way,"

"Did I miss something?" A voice asked. This made the people from the room turn to see the 'Kamui' of the Dragons of Earth stepping inside with Seishirou. 

Satsuki explained first, followed by Kusanagi.

"Satsuki was right. It was none of your business," Fuuma said after the pair ended their story. He stared at the soldier's eyes coldly.

"Remember. 'All is fair in war and love'," He stated and walked out the room.

Kusanagi stunned with the boy's words for a minute, went out without looking at anyone towards the lift that will bring him out of this hell. The fresh night air cooled him down. How was Yuzuriha doing? Is she crying for Inuki? If he did not see with his own eyes, he would not believe that.

She was a Dragon of Heaven, his enemy. 

Was this God's idea of a joke? Is he playing with them?

* * *

Subaru sat on the bedside holding Kamui's hand like the boy did when he was in the hospital. He looked out the open windows, the cool wind refreshing him. He recalled the time the doctor walked out and informed the anxious group that the twins were okay, they were not hurt much. The strangest thing was their injuries were exactly the same.

The Sumeragi winced a little when he heard a sound from Kamui. He looked down to find the boy was mumbling in his sleep.

It was nearly impossible to see Kamui and not think about his twin. What was she doing? He only knew that Nokoru was watching her now in her room that was next to Kamui's.

The uneasy feeling began to coil inside his mind.

Karina seemed to have been keeping more secrets as time passed. He recalled Akira's words that afternoon:

//"I went to Ueno Park after I separated with Takamura-sempai and found Karina-san lying unconscious with bad wounds near a blooming Sakura tree. Beside her was a man in a dark suit. He wore sunglasses and was applying first aid to Karina-san. While we were all busy attending to her, the man was gone."//

By the description, it looked like it was Seishirou. Dark suit and sunglasses, especially the blooming Sakura tree. However, he did not think the man was kind enough to help her. There are two ways. One, that guy was not Seishirou. And two, he was the same kind veterinarian who was helpful to him before and who is now being helpful to Karina.

The latter idea made him shudder.

Did Karina know of the real Seishirou? Or she did not think all of Sakurazukas were the evil like he had thought once?

Kamui had lost so much. He did not think the boy could stand to lose his loved ones anymore, particularly his twin sister. Please God, do not snatch away the ones he loved from him anymore.

* * *

Hikaru entered the dining room and saw her brothers, Kakeru and Masaru helped their mother with breakfast. She supposed that her oldest brother, Satoru must be in the gym like he always was every morning. 

"Good Morning, Kaasan, Masaru-niisan and Kakeru-niisan," She loved the mornings and evenings when her family are all present.

"Morning." They all greeted back.

"Go get Satoru, girl," Her mother told. She was in her late forties, but still beautiful. She knew her mother was missing her father. Even if he sends a letter or called them often, it was not the same. Her life would be fuller if he came back and lived here with them.

"I'm here," Satoru said as he stepping inside the room as the moment the phone rang. He picked it up and spoke quietly for a minute before beckoning Hikaru to him.

She looked askance, but went to her brother and got the receiver, having an idea who was calling.

"Hello?"

"..."

"What?!"

"..."

"Yes, please. I'll wait."

She put the phone back on its cradle. Her mind was a blur from the information Akira told her. Someone tapped her shoulder and made her jump a little. She looked up and realized that her family was around her.

"What happened?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"Akira-san called to say that..."

"What?! Are you having a relation with a guy and didn't tell us?!" Masaru squeaked.

"Who is he? How old he is? How long you know him? And--mmmph!" Kakeru did not have a chance to ask her more because Satoru who was standing behind his two younger brothers reached across their shoulder and shut their mouths with his hands.

The Magic Knight was very thankful. Her head spun from their weird interrogation.

"Okay. What happened, nee-chan?" Satoru asked calmly while his male siblings tried to pry his hands out.

"Akira-san called to inform me that Karina-chan got hurt yesterday and is still unconscious. He will come to pick me up in fifteen minutes. I will be spending the night with her at the Imonoyama Mansion,"

"What about Umi-chan and Fuu-chan?"

"He told them already,"

Satoru let his pesky brothers free and patted her shoulder lightly. "Don't worry. She'll be okay,"

"Yes, she will. Eat the rest of your meal. I'm going to pack your bag," her Kaa-san said with a smile and went upstairs as Satoru took a seat and tried to stop Kakeru's and Masaru's questions about Akira.

* * *

An hour later, Hikaru found herself going upstairs of the Imonoyama mansion with Fuu and Umi who also wore concerned expressions on their faces. They were as worried for Karina as she was. Akira had told them about the events of last night while they were in the car. He had left them now with Suoh as he went to manage the work Nokoru asked. 

Suoh greeted them solemnly and guided the girls to Karina's room quietly. Though he looked normal as usual, he could not hide his worry for Karina which can be seen through his eyes.

He raised a hand to knock the door but stopped when he saw Karen coming out of Kamui's room that was next to Karina.

"Good morning, Karen-san,"

"Good morning," The red-haired Seal greeted back. She was just came back from work and went in to see Kamui immediately and saw Subaru asleep in the chair with his hand still holding Kamui's. She was tempted to wake the young man, but changed her mind and tiptoed out the room to find Nokoru's friends and a group of cute girls.

"I suppose they are Karina-chan's friends?" She asked the young man.

"Yes," The Takamura replied. "This is Hikaru Shidou, Fuu Hoouji and Umi Ryuzaki. They are Karina-san's friends and staffs,"

"I see. She has pretty friends as her," Karen said, winking at the girls then giggled when she saw them blush.

"This is Karen Kasumi. She is Kamui's comrade," Suoh tried to find the word to explain.

"You are one of the seven Seals, aren't you?" Fuu asked, then explained when she saw the question in Karen and Suoh's eyes. "Karina-chan had told us about the Promised Day." 

"I will try my best to save the humans, dear," Karen said to the girls and gave a reassuring smile. "I thought to see how is Karina-chan doing, but it's time for breakfast. Sora-chan and the others are waiting for me. See you all later," she said and went downstairs.

Suoh knocked the door softly and opened it for the girls to walk in. 

The huge bed was occupied by Karina to the side near them. At her right was a sleeping Nokoru. He was half sitting half lying. His back leaning on a heap of pillows, one hand was on Karina's cheek and another was placed on his notebook computer on his lap, the papers were spread around him. 

Suoh walked towards the young man, shaking his shoulder a little.

Nokoru stirred briefly and smiled when he saw his friend.

"'Morning, Suoh,"

"Good morning, Rijichou. I think you should go to your room," Suoh said with significant eyes telling Nokoru that they were not alone in the room.

Nokoru turned around and saw Umi, Hikaru and Fuu watching them. He carefully got up from his makeshift bed so as not to disturb his sister. "I'm so sorry ladies to let you see me like this. Feel free to stay here like this is your own home," He said and walked out with Suoh who has his arms full of papers and the notebook computer.

The magic knights went to the bed. Umi took a seat on a chair beside the bed while Hikaru and Fuu sat on the bedsides. They sat silently a moment before Hikaru broke it.

"I don't like to see our friend hurt and not do anything about it."

"Me too. But we don't have our magic in this world, even if we want it so much," Fuu said.

"Let's go to Cephiro. It had the other Magic Knights before us. Clef may know something," Hikaru suggested.

The three girls nodded in agreement. They then went out to go to Tokyo Tower.

  
  


**To be continued**   


   [1]: mailto:r_azure_r@yahoo.com



End file.
